


venus flytrap

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Codependency, F/M, Romance, Suspense, Worship, yeah maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Hari itu terik. Digit merah di dasbor membentuk angka 02:21 putus-putus. Mereka akan bergerak ke Nebraska. Dari kaca rearview, Mike melihat Nanaba menempelkan kepala ke jendela, menatap pemandangan di sisi jalan sambil menekuk lutut di atas bangku. Matanya sayu. Air mukanya tenang. Mike harap ia sedang tak memikirkan hal lain.





	venus flytrap

Hari itu hujan turun cukup lebat, Mike terpaksa menyalakan kipas kaca mobil supaya tetap dapat melihat jalan dengan jelas. Digit merah di dasbor membentuk angka 02:21 putus-putus. Mereka harusnya menemukan motel sekitar lima kilometer lagi berdasarkan peta. Dari kaca rearview, Mike dapat melihat Nanaba terkulai di bangku belakang, tak berdaya. Mike kasihan sekaligus merasa bersalah. Ia tak sabar untuk bisa cepat-cepat menemukan motel dan menyamankan Nanaba di sana.

Begitu tiba di motel, Mike keluar terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan reservasi. Ia kemudian kembali dengan payung. Nanaba dibangunkannya dengan elusan ringan buku jarinya yang dingin kena hujan, kemudian dengan tertatih, ia membantu Nanaba berjalan menuju kamar mereka tak jauh dari area parkir.

"Pelan-pelan." Mike menurunkan Nanaba yang nyaris tak dapat berdiri ke atas kasur. Sebelah tangannya masih melingkar di leher Mike ketika ia menarik badan besar Mike ikut jatuh bersamanya.

Mike berada di atas Nanaba.

Pada saat itu, Nanaba membawa kedua tangannya melingkar ke leher Mike, kemudian merayap menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu Mike ketika mereka berciuman. Mata mereka terpejam, membiarkan insting memandu gerakan mereka. Mulut dan tangan Mike di atas kulitnya membuat Nanaba kewalahan, over sensitive.

Lalu sesi bercumbu mereka semakin panas ketika salah satu tangan Mike menyelip ke balik sundress Nanaba, melorotkan celana dalamnya dan melemparnya secara asal. Nanaba membuat rengekan kecil ketika Mike melepas ciuman mereka untuk membawa dua jarinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, melumasinya, sebelum ia selipkan kembali di antara selangkangan Nanaba membuat perempuan itu mendesah tanpa suara melengkungkan punggung di bawah Mike. Dada bertemu dada. Kerutan di antara alisnya semakin dalam ketika jari Mike tak berhenti membawanya ke ujung. Nanaba menarik Mike ke arahnya, menancapkan kuku jarinya yang rapi ke punggung Mike yang masih dibalut pakaian.

"Mike." desahnya ketika ia merasa semakin dekat. Mike memberi kecupan-kecupan di tulang dada, garis leher dan rahangnya sebelum Nanaba menggelinjang membenamkan diri ke leher Mike. Menggigit dan menggeram di sana sampai matanya nyaris terbalik.

Dan Mike menggerakkan pinggulnya di atas paha Nanaba. Mencari pelepasan untuk mengendurkan ikatan kencang yang mulai mengejang dalam perutnya semakin mengganggu. _Ya Tuhan_ , dia suka ketika Nanaba menancapkan taring merobek dagingnya dan membawa lidahnya untuk menjilat, _menghisap_ , luka yang ia buat di sana. Selama itu, mereka saling menjangkar tubuh masing-masing di antara napas terengah mereka.

* * *

Kepalanya sakit ketika bangun esoknya. Ketika berbalik, Mike tak menemukan Nanaba di sampingnya melainkan kasur yang dingin. Mike menghela napas panjang, mengurut batang hidungnya, kemudian memilih untuk bergerak ke kamar mandi melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ketika merapikan janggutnya di depan cermin, Mike banyak teralihkan dengan luka gigitan dan _hicky_ di lehernya. Ia menyentuh gigitan itu dengan hati-hati seolah itu sebuah hal suci hanya dengan ujung jarinya. Penis Mike berdenyut hanya mengulang sensasi menggelitik sekaligus perih yang diberikan Nanaba ketika menancapkan taringnya di sana. Buru-buru, Mike membuyarkan pikirannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

* * *

"Kupikir kau layak mendapatkan brunch dengan porsi besar."

Mike cukup terkejut dengan makanan di piringnya. Tiga tumpuk waffle dengan mentega leleh, telur orak-arik, beberapa sosis, roti panggang, dan buffalo wings. Semua itu dilengkapi dengan sampingan macam-macam kondimen dan buah segar dalam piring kecil. Oh, juga secangkir kopi yang bisa di- _refill_.

"Aku... mana mungkin..." ucap Mike menyisir poni yang menghalangi matanya ke belakang dengan jari tangannya. Rasanya tak adil karena Nanaba cuma makan salad dan air mineral. "Setidaknya bantu aku makan."

Nanaba menggeleng, rona di wajahnya sekarang kelihatan dan ia tampak lebih enerjik. "Kau tahu dietku cukup ketat."

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Mike mengangguk mengerti seakan ia lupa soal diet yang dijalaninya. Karena sudah dipesan, lapar, dan denyutan kepalanya semakin menyiksa, Mike memutuskan untuk menjadi anak yang baik untuk Nanaba.

Mereka duduk untuk nyaris satu jam sampai Mike―tak disangka―berhasil menghabiskan makanannya. Saat itu pukul 1, waktu makan siang sudah hampir selesai dan keramaian mulai menyusut. Lagu 80-an yang diputar dari mesin jukebox menemeni mereka. Mike menatap Nanaba, tak bisa melepas pandangan dari wanita yang telah membuatnya tunduk, memujanya dengan religius. Nanaba melihat ke sekeliling, mempelajari lingkungan dan orang-orangnya dengan gerak mata penuh waspada. Merasakan tatapan intens dari Mike, Nanaba kemudian memberikan perhatian yang diinginkan pria maskular itu.

Suaranya manis ketika berkata. " _Naughty boy_." yang, berhasil membuat Mike canggung di kursinya seperti seorang remaja. Nanaba merapatkan dada ke pinggir meja, belahan dadanya terekspos memamerkan _love bite_ yang diberikan Mike kepadanya. Seringai di wajah polosnya berbarengan dengan postur tubuh Mike yang menegang di seberangnya, seperti baru tersengat.

"Nana..." Mike menahan desahannya ketika telapak kaki Nanaba memberi tekanan di antara selangkangannya yang merespon terlalu semangat. Suaranya tercekat. Posisi duduk mereka terlalu mengekspos untuk tertangkap basah melakukan hal yang tak pantas di depan umum. Air matanya nyaris keluar ketika ia memohon untuk Nanaba berhenti menggodanya.

"Mhmm, baiklah. Hanya karena kau berhasil menghabiskan makananmu." Nanaba menurunkan kakinya, menyelipkannya kembali ke Conversenya lalu tak berhenti tersenyum karena wajah Mike menggemaskan ketika panik.

* * *

Nanaba mulai mengantuk.

Saat itu, ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke Mike yang mendorong troli dalam pelukannya. Sering kali, orang-orang menoleh memberikan tatapan _aww_ atau _jijik_ ketika melihat mereka atau luka gigitan dan _hicky_ yang menyala magenta pekat di kulit mereka.

Mike tak peduli.

Nanaba tak peduli.

Ketika Mike tengah mencari disposal bag untuk matras mereka, seorang anak kecil menabrak kaki Nanaba dan membuat lolipop yang diemutnya jatuh ke lantai. Bocah laki-laki itu meratapi permennya yang berserakan, kemudian menatap Nanaba dengan dua bola mata birunya yang bulat sempurna. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Pada saat itu, Nanaba tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi ia cuma menatap bocah yang mengenakan kaos stripes itu sampai ibunya datang memungutnya. Terlihat panik ketika anaknya mulai menangis menggapai ke arahnya, _Mama! Mama!,_ kemudian si Ibu memberikan tatapan tajam ke Nanaba sebelum mengentakkan kaki pergi.

" _Bitch_." Nanaba melingkarkan tangan ke lengan Mike sekaligus menyandarkan kepala ke bisepnya yang kokoh.

"Kenapa?"

"Jalang barusan mengira aku yang menjatuhkan lolipop anaknya."

Mike menoleh ke Nanaba, mendapatinya merengut. Ia menghela napas dengan berat, mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya kemudian mengambil disposal bag yang ia inginkan.

"Yeah, dia memang jalang."

Mereka membayar dengan uang kontan. Mike masih bisa mencengkeram pinggang ramping Nanaba dengan tangannya yang penuh dan Nanaba semakin berat merapat ke tubuhnya. Ia berbisik, lapar, dalam perjalanan mereka menuju mobil. Mike mengerti. Dia benar-benar mengerti.

Jadi, setelah menurunkan plastik belanja juga Nanaba di motel, Mike memutuskan pergi mencari udara segar untuk meredakan ketegangan yang perlahan mulai menumpuk di tengkuknya. Ia berkendara dengan jendela terbuka, rokok terselip di antara bibir lebarnya. Hanya siaran radio lokal yang menemaninya berkeliling perbatasan kota.

* * *

"Sendirian?"

Seorang wanita berbuah dada besar dengan pinggang yang ramping mendatangi Mike ketika sedang menikmati whiskinya. Kuku akrilik runcingnya menari di atas punggung tangan Mike. Seperti cakar.

Mike tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita itu dan wanita itu punya apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi, ia meraih dan menarik pergelangan wanita itu untuk mengeliminasi ruang kosong di antara mereka.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu." aku Mike, menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga wanita itu. Kali ini ia berkata jujur karena wanita itu memakai aroma wawangian yang sama seperti yang selalu Nanaba pakai. Sebuah kebetulan yang langka. _Shea_. Mike seratus persen yakin dengan hidungnya.

Ketika ia menjauhkan diri dan melihat wanita itu terpukau, kehilangan kata-kata, Mike membawa buku jarinya untuk mengelus rahang wanita bersurai raven itu. Tanpa bujukan lanjut dari Mike, ia langsung meminta Mike untuk membawanya pulang.

* * *

Wanita itu... cukup agresif.

Atau lebih tepatnya putus asa, haus akan sentuhan.

Ia sempat mencoba memberikan Mike _blowjob_ di sepanjang jalan menuju motel yang terus ditolak oleh Mike. Ketika mereka tiba di kamar motel, wanita itu langsung melepas pakaian Mike terburu-buru, berjinjit, dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan kasar Mike yakin bibirnya berdarah. Di tengah itu, Mike dapat melihat Nanaba muncul dari kamar mandi. Bersender pada bingkai pintu.

Mike kembali fokus kepada si wanita yang mulai tak sabar hendak melepas tali pinggangnya. Mike membawa tangannya menangkup wajah si raven, melepas ciuman mereka dan membuat pasangannya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menatapnya dengan lapar. _Memohon_ untuk kembali dicium.

" _Please_ ," erangnya yang disambut Mike dengan menjatuhkan diri mereka ke atas kasur yang telah dilapis disposal bag.

Mike kembali memberikan apa yang wanita itu inginkan. Tangannya perlahan turun, melingkar di leher jenjang si wanita sebelum memberi penekanan di sana. Wanita itu mendesah dengan perbuatan Mike, sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau yang dilakukan Mike bukan semacam _foreplay_. Mendadak, tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah Mike, panik, berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar yang mencengkeram lehernya dengan mencakar dan menggapai apa pun yang bisa ia raih dengan tangannya. Tetapi Mike lebih kuat di atasnya, di antara selangkangannya. Urat wajahnya menonjol membuat kepalanya terlihat akan meledak seperti balon.

Pecah. Memuntahkan otak dan darah.

Mike memperkuat tekanannya pada urat merih di leher wanita itu, tahu betul di mana letaknya berada. Sesaat kemudian, gerakan wanita itu melemah sebelum pergulatannya benar-benar berakhir.

* * *

Mike menunggu Nanaba untuk merengkuhnya. Mengatakan kalau ia telah menjadi _good boy_ untuknya dan pantas mendapatkan hadiah setelah berhasil membawakan makanan untuknya.

Saat itu benar-benar terjadi, Mike terisak di dada Nanaba sambil mendapatkan kepalanya dielus.

* * *

Lantai di bawahnya seperti lumpur dan sekelilingnya berputar membuat kepala Mike kembali berdenyut. Ia kepingin memejamkan mata, tetapi Nanaba perlu _aftercare_ yang ia butuhkan setiap kali _feasting_ ―makan besar.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama berada di dalam mobil, kakinya mulai mati rasa dan bokongnya sakit. Ketika akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh Nanaba, Mike langsung membenarkan postur tubuh dan keluar dari mobil. Hal yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah mengunci pintu, kemudian ia mendapati wanita yang telah ia bunuh untuk Nanaba, _Jane Doe_ , telah berubah keunguan terbaring di atas kasur dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang bersama genangan air seni dan kotorannya sendiri. Bekas di mana taring Nanaba merobek kulitnya terlihat jelas di leher, dada, pergelangan tangan, dan paha atasnya.

Dari kamar mandi, Mike mendengar suara air mengisi bathtub.

Mike mendesah. Ia mengambil perkakas yang telah ia siapkan untuk keperluan di saat seperti ini dari lemari dinding. Dengan sarung tangan lateks kuningnya, ia membuang air seni dan kotoran si Jane Doe ke dalam ember, meyirami dan membaluri chlorox ke tubuh kakunya secara menyeluruh dan detail, memastikan tak ada sudut atau celah mana pun yang terlewati. Terakhir, Mike pergi ke sudut kasur untuk melepas disposal bag, kemudian menggulung ke dalam untuk membungkus Jane Doe dengan rapi.

Dia sudah melakukan ini cukup lama.

Dia mahir.

Masuk ke kamar mandi, Nanaba sudah bertelanjang di dalam bak yang menggenang sampai dadanya. Wajah manisnya langsung terangkat begitu mendengar langkah kaki Mike, memamerkan darah yang telah mengering dari sudut bibir dan dagunya.

Tatapannya kosong.

Tatapan Mike tak kalah kosong.

Nanaba terpantul di kedua hazelnya, telanjang, mungil, dengan darah yang menyala kontras di kulitnya yang kelewat pasi.

Mike langsung menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam bathtub. Tangannya langsung meraih, merengkuh Nanaba untuk ia berikan banyak ciuman di mana-mana.

Kepala.

Wajah.

Leher.

Bahu.

Dada.

Semuanya sampai Nanaba merasa lebih baik.

Memujanya dengan mulut, tatapan, dan sentuhan yang lembut.

Tak perlu waktu banyak untuk Nanaba memposisikan diri dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh Mike di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya meremat bahu bidang Mike, mendesah di mulutnya, dan membiarkan rematan Mike di pinggulnya membantunya untuk mempertemukan ritme mereka.

Seks setelah Nanaba _feasting_ selalu terasa lebih intens dan emosional.

Mike menyukainya.

Mike kepingin membuat altar khusus untuk Nanaba.

* * *

Hari itu terik, ketika mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan esok harinya. Digit merah di dasbor membentuk angka 02:21 putus-putus. Mereka akan bergerak ke Nebraska. Dari kaca rearview, Mike melihat Nanaba menempelkan kepala ke jendela, menatap pemandangan di sisi jalan sambil menekuk lutut di atas bangku. Matanya sayu. Air mukanya tenang. Mike harap ia sedang tak memikirkan Jane Doe dan John Doe mereka di dalam bagasi.

Mike tersenyum seraya membesarkan suara radio yang memutar Venus Flytrap dari Feng Suave.

Firasatnya bagus tentang Nebraska.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Doe―(pseudonim) wanita tidak diketahui identitasnya.
> 
> John Doe―(pseudonim) pria tidak diketahui identitasnya.
> 
> thanks wikipedia.
> 
> couldnt decide which genre should i put this fic in so i was torn apart between suspense, horror, crime, and supernatural genre. again, sorry if ive mislead you guys.
> 
> BOII! actually, super nervous to upload this fic bc its out of my territory but i always wanted to make a crime/horror story. ive done some research, tried my best and i hope someone at least enjoyed it. and i KNOW, dude, i k n o, this is not everyone cup of tea.
> 
> inspired by this awesome short horror/romance film on YT: O Negative from channel Alter. Ofc, they did better lol and the story itself is a bit different from what i wrote for this fic. if youre curious, go check it out.
> 
> lastly, i chose venus flytrap bc the lyrics match the relationship of mikenana that i potrayed here. well, i guess. google it if youre also curious.
> 
> no pressure tho, ofc.
> 
> xoxo, stay hydrated, fam!


End file.
